On Angel's Wings!
by No1butjoe
Summary: What if Yugi was an angel, sent from heaven for some special purpose? And what if he didn't know it yet? How will he and the others react? Please, R&R. Chapter 20 now posted! YYxY and SxJ COMPLETE!
1. Mourning Time!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I've been reading fanfics where the authors refer to Yugi as an angel. Well, what if he was? **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Summary – What if Yugi was an angel, sent from heaven for some special purpose? And what if he didn't know it yet? How will he and the others react?**

Chapter 1

Mourning Time!

The rain surrounding them added little comfort to the mourners as they continued their trek into the cemetery. A black casket trailed in front of them, dripping with rain. Two young men followed the casket closely. One had tears in his eyes, the other, stood stock still, as if he couldn't believe this was happening. The ceremony progressed quickly and, as men and women moved on back to their cars to go home, the one man stood there, still crying as he watched his loved one lowered into the dirt.

"Yugi?" a soft voice asked from behind him. "Yugi, it's time to go home."

Yugi Motou turned with tear-stained cheeks to face his companion and friend.

"Why did it have to be him, Yami?" he asked, struggling to gain control over his emotions. "He didn't deserve to die."

Yami immediately wrapped his arms around his aibou, comforting him in his hour of need.

"No one ever truly deserves to die, Yugi," he said, softly. "Just the fact that he loved you was enough."

The tri-haired youth nodded as he took one last look at the grave, which the men were already beginning to fill, before allowing Yami to guide him towards a waiting car.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami took a deep breath as he drove away from the cemetery, Yugi sitting in the passenger seat, his head leaning against the car window as he looked outside at the now down pouring rain. Small tears still made their way into the corner's of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

Yami stopped at a red light and calmly ran a trembling hand over his face. It wasn't fair that Solomon Motou had to die and leave his grandson behind. That was the last family that Yugi had and he could tell it was tearing the teen apart inside. Yugi had barely said two words since they left the cemetery and it was starting to worry him.

"Yugi, I'm deeply sorry," Yami whispered, as if afraid of speaking too loudly would make the dead rise again. "If there was some way I could make him come back, you know I'd jump at the chance."

His aibou looked over at him with sad eyes, even though a small smile graced his lips.

"Thanks, Yami," he replied. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without him."

The ex-pharaoh nodded in understanding as the light changed to green and he moved the vehicle forward.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I want to take over running the shop."

"I think that's what your grandfather would've wanted you to do, Yugi."

**A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter 1. This is my first "in progress" **

**Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please, R&R! **


	2. Chosen!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Hmmm. One review. **

**THANKS, JEFF GROUT!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you for being my first and only reviewer. **

**Disclaimer – Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? (Places hand on forehead) Nope, no fever. I guess that means you're still sane and I still don't own YGO. **

**Anyway, on to chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Chosen!

Yugi was quiet for the next couple of days, which didn't surprise Yami at all. The loss of Solomon Motou was a big shock to everyone.

Yami calmly knocked on Yugi's bedroom door, a plate of food in his hand.

"Aibou?" he called, worriedly. "Aibou, please, let me in."

"Leave me alone," a muffled voice filtered through the door.

Yami sighed and placed his forehead against the door, his voice becoming almost a whisper, "I miss him, too, Yugi. Please, don't shut me out."

A small silence met him, then, the door creaked open and Yugi hurled himself into his waiting friend's arms. Yami dropped the plate of food, ignoring the crashing sound it made when it hit the floor.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Dream Sequence)**_

"_Hello?" Yugi called. "Hello? Anyone in here? Yami?"_

"_Relax, young one," a voice called from the darkness. "You are among friends here."_

_Yugi swallowed hard and took a step backwards. _

_Another voice spoke to the first, "I told you it was wrong for listening to him and erasing his memory of us."_

"_Shut up, Kydu."_

_Yugi continued backing up, fear covering his features. _

"_W-Who are you?" he stammered._

_Two figures appeared before him in a shimmering light. Wings spread gracefully from their backs, causing the light to become more radiant._

"_You may not remember us, Yugi, but we have been here since the beginning," the first voice replied. "You were like us once, until you were sent to earth to fulfill a purpose. Now, we've come to help you, Chosen One."_

_Yugi frowned, not liking the fact that he was all by himself with two total strangers._

"_Ah, but we're not strangers, Young One," the second, Kydu, said, causing Yugi's eyes widen in shock. _

"_You-You can read my mind?" he asked in disbelief. _

_Kydu looked at his companion and smiled._

"_So, Dertu, what do we do now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yugi must have all his memories before we can complete our task."_

"_Easy, Kydu. We cannot rush the process. Yugi will regain his memories slowly, but surely. We must wait for the right moment before he will remember us and his mission."_

_Yugi's eyes were drifting close and the figures before him were growing blurry. His mind was suddenly filled with pain and gradually his subconscious was brought back to the living. _

_**(End Dream Sequence)**_

"Ahhhh!"

Yugi practically fell out of bed when he woke up. Sweat covered him and he placed a trembling hand to his forehead as if it would stop his head from spinning. The door to his room opened moments later and a very concerned Yami rushed inside.

"Yugi, are you all right?" he asked, anxiously.

Not able to answer, Yugi just allowed Yami to hold him as he stared straight ahead, thinking one thought the entire time.

'_What am I?'_

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter out and my brain hurts. So, now please R&R. Let me know if I should continue! Please and thank you.**


	3. Memories!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yes! More reviews! Thanks to:**

**Jeff Grout**

**UsagiDragon**

**ornvinge **

**Note: The words in bold are the flashback. The ones in italics are Yugi's thoughts on what he's seeing. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Anyway, on to chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Memories

"Yami!"

The former pharaoh of Egypt practically fell out of his chair at the sound of Joey Wheeler's voice. He quickly recovered, however, when he opened the shop door to find him and Tristan holding an unconscious Yugi between them. Immediately, Yami took action.

"Take him in the back and put him on the couch," he ordered, anxiously as he hurriedly flipped the OPEN sign so it said CLOSED.

Joey and Tristan were just placing Yugi on the couch when he rushed into the back room.

"What happened?" he demanded, kneeling next to his aibou.

Joey wiped sweat off his forehead and replied, "We don't know. We were in between classes and all of a sudden, Yugi wasn't with us anymore. When we turned around, he was lying on the floor, passed out."

Yami was about to respond, when a small groan escaped from Yugi's lips. Immediately, the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle diverted his attention to the teen.

"Yugi?"

As soon as Yugi opened his eyes, he jerked on the couch, surprised at his surroundings.

"Easy, Yugi," Yami cautioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lie back down."

Yugi obeyed, his whole body trembling slightly as he remembered his dream . . .

_**Dream Sequence . . . **_

"_Yugi, it is time."_

_Yugi glanced around, seeing nothing but darkness._

"_Kydu, is that you?" he called, anxiously. "What's going on? Where am I?"_

"_All will be revealed in time, my friend," Dertu replied for him. "Please, just relax and let the memories come to you."_

"**Do you understand what you must do, Yugi?"**

"_Is-Is that me?"_

"**Yes, sir. But, I do have one small request. Please, could my memories of this life be erased and only when the time is right can I remember everything?"**

"_I-I had wings?"_

"**Very well, Chosen One. It shall be as you have asked. Now, go and prepare for the task at hand."**

"_Was this some kind of job?"_

"**Of course, sir. I'll-I'll miss you."**

"**And I, you, Child. Now, go."**

"_Oh, my Ra! It-It can't be true, can it? I can't be . . . an angel."_

_**End Dream Sequence . . . **_

"Yugi. Yugi? Yugi!"

He was suddenly ripped out of his remembering by Yami placing a hand on his forehead. Yami frowned as he removed his hand.

"No fever," he announced, turning to look back at Tristan and Joey. "Thank you for bringing him home."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Joey asked, waving it off. "Just glad we could help."

"Y-Yami?" Yugi whispered, speaking for the first time since he collapsed.

His friend immediately sat on the couch next to the youth.

"I'm right here, Yugi," he assured him as Joey and Tristan snuck out and headed back to class.

"Am-Am I d-dead?"

Yami frowned at the question, not sure what exactly his aibou was getting at.

"No, Yugi, you're very much alive," he argued.

Yugi's eyes were wide.

"The dream," was all he could say. "The dream I had, it-it told me I-I was-am a-a – "

Yami's concern turned to immediate worry for the sanity of his friend.

"Yugi, what are you – "

He was cut off as he suddenly saw Yugi's eyes glaze over and his body rock back and forth. Quickly, Yami caught his friend before he could hit the floor. His arms wrapped around the unconscious teen, Yami sighed deeply.

"What's wrong with you, Yugi?"

**A/N: Yeah, another chapter is finished and now the reviews come rolling in. Okay, maybe not, but it sounded good, right? Please, R&R!**


	4. Revealed!

On Angel's Wings

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yes! I got more reviewers and now I'm happy. I know I'm updating fast, but I love this story! But, to thank my reviewers:**

**Shamise – You'll have to read and find out! **

**Pyscho Kage Suma – Thank you. I also feel bad for Yugi and I'm the author! Then again, it is kind of my fault.**

**A. YamiYugi – Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer – See previous chapters.**

Chapter 4

Revealed!

_**Dream Sequence . . . **_

"_Can you hear me, young one?" _

_Yugi's eyes fluttered open at the familiar voice. _

"_Kydu? Yes, I can hear you."_

"_You must listen to me, Chosen One. The time for your mission is close. An evil, one like you've never faced before, is coming. You must be ready before he arrives. Do you understand?"_

"_I-I think so, but, Kydu, I don't have all of my memories."_

"_Not to worry, you'll remember soon enough. For now, you have to awaken. Your friend is extremely worried about you."_

_**End Dream Sequence . . . **_

Yugi felt something pressing against him tightly as he regained consciousness. Someone was whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"Yami," he whispered, smiling.

The pressure was immediately lifted as Yami turned his aibou around so he could see him.

"Yugi, are you all right?" he asked, worriedly.

Yugi closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Yami, I'm not who you think I am," he announced, softly.

His friend frowned in confusion.

"Yugi, what are you talking about?"

Violet eyes filled with tears met crimson.

"I don't even belong in this world, Yami. I was only sent here for one purpose."

"_He's beginning to remember." _**(A/N: This is either Kydu, or Dertu) **

Yugi suddenly placed a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes in slight pain. A rush of feelings, emotions, and memories bombarded him. Yami was startled when Yugi raced out of the room, out the door, and down the street. Recovering quickly, the former pharaoh rushed after him.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

'_I feel like my body's on fire,' _Yugi thought, struggling to continue forward. _'If I remember correctly, my body's going to be going through some changes soon. I don't want Yami to see this.'_

A bright light flashed before his eyes, blinding him momentarily, but not enough so he couldn't see, or feel, what was happening to him. His clothes changed to ones of pure white. His eyes closed, then opened, revealing golden orbs that glowed with knowledge and understanding that far surpassed his years. Pain registered on his back and he screamed in agony as his back opened up and two pure white wings appeared, spread wide and graceful. The extent of the transformation was exhausting, causing Yugi to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you?"

Yami's concern was growing with every minute he didn't hear a reply. The scream he heard sent shivers up his spine.

"Yugi!" he shouted, running in the direction the scream came from.

The clearing was brightly lit, but it wasn't because of the moon. Yami stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. The figure on the ground moved slightly, until it stood up.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami stammered, incredulous. "Is that you?"

The figure turned to look at him and a small smile spread across its face.

"Hello, Yami."

**A/N: So, Yugi's regained his memories of his being an angel, but how's Yami going to react and everyone else? And we still don't know how Yugi's going to carry out his mission, or what that mission is! But, you all know how to find out, right? The little button at the bottom of the page. R&R. **


	5. Destiny!

On Angel's Wings!

By Gogina

**A/N: Wow, 6 reviews for this story. My most popular one on here! . Anyway . . . **

**Now, on to the next chapter . . . **

**Disclaimer – See previous chapters. **

Chapter 5

Destiny!

Yami's eyes were wide as he continued to take in the sight before him.

"A-Aibou?" he whispered, shaking his head in confusion.

Yugi smiled at him, warmly and, folding his wings onto his back so they weren't quite as visible, he looked to the sky.

"Kydu! Dertu!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the air.

Two bright lights streamed from the heavens. As the lights dimmed, two figures appeared, just as majestic as Yugi was now, if not, a little less. As soon as they glanced up and saw Yugi, they fell to one knee.

"Chosen One, we're so glad you've reawakened to fulfill your destiny," Dertu stated. **(A/N: If you haven't noticed, he's the logical one. Kydu's the dimwitted one.)**

Yugi smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Yami was still having trouble comprehending what he was seeing.

'_I-I don't understand,'_ he thought, a pain filling his heart. _'Yugi told me, but I didn't believe him. Everything I've feared has come true. It's never going to be possible for Yugi to return my feelings. Especially since he's an angel. Angels are light. I'm darkness. The two don't intertwine.'_

"Yami?"

The former pharaoh lifted his head at the sound of Yugi's voice. His aibou was smiling at him.

"Yami, I-"

His friend closed his eyes, clenching his fists as he tried to keep his emotions under check.

"I understand, Yugi," he said, slowly opening pain-filled eyes.

The three angelic figures turned and took off into the sky, but not before one of them turned to glance back one last time at the motionless spirit still standing there.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Days passed and Yami remained in his dejected state. Joey had wanted to call the police to look for Yugi, but, somehow, Yami talked him out of it, explaining that Yugi was needed elsewhere.

**Meanwhile . . . **

"Sir, do you not understand what's at stake here?"

"I understand that you're telling me that my best friend in this world is going to be possessed by some other evil spirit and will threaten to destroy the entire world."

Kydu nodded, solemnly. A growl rose from deep within Yugi's throat.

"Not if I can help it!" he shouted, spreading his wings and flying off.

**Back at the Game Shop . . . **

Yami tapped his fingers on the countertop over and over again. Sighing deeply, the former pharaoh walked out from behind the desk, feather duster in hand. As Yami dusted off the shelves, he allowed his mind to wander.

'_Yugi's wings were magnificent,' _he thought, eyes downcast. _'Somehow, I knew he couldn't be real. Somehow-'_

The tinkling of the bell for the shop interrupted his thoughts as he continued his duty, not looking behind him.

"May I help you?" he asked, reaching higher up on the shelf.

Before he had time to react, arms wrapped themselves around his neck, placing him in a choke hold.

'_What. Is this?' _Yami thought as he struggled desperately to get away. _'I can barely move my body. What's . . . going on?'_

"Ahh!"

**Back With Yugi . . . **

The angelic figure flying too rapidly for any naked eye to see suddenly stopped in mid-air, a shocked look on his face.

"Yami?" he whispered, his eyes suddenly narrowing into a determined scowl. "No, I can't be too late!"

**A/N: So, will Yugi arrive in time to save Yami? Find out by reviewing! **

**BTW, I've always wanted my own yami, but I don't know what to call it. Any help would be appreciated.**


	6. Lessons!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I was in a car accident a little while ago. Hopefully, I can take my time making this chapter more enjoyable for you.**

**Thanks to my three reviewers: **_**Shamise, Pyscho Kage Suma, A.YamiYugi**_.

**Warning: Yugi is slightly OOC in this chapter.**

**Now, on with the story . . .**

Last time . . .

"_Yami?" he whispered, his eyes suddenly narrowing into a determined scowl. "No, I can't be too late!"_

Chapter 6

Lessons!

The Game Shop was dark when the figure landed in front of it. Hand shaking, Yugi slowly opened the door, wincing as the bell tinkled. Not a sound could be heard in the darkened store and a gnawing feeling entered the pit of Yugi's stomach, immediately telling him that something was wrong.

"Yami?" he called, cautiously glancing into the back room.

_Thump! _Yugi jerked his head around at the sound of something falling. A dark shadow silently crept through the room, eyeing the angelic youth dangerously. A low growl sounded throughout the shop, causing Yugi to shiver slightly. His eyes narrowed as a snarl interrupted his search and something jumped out from behind a pile of boxes. Instantly, Yugi turned, eyes blazing with fire as his hand immediately went to his sword that his faithful friends had given to him before he had left. A monster twice his size stood there, drool dripping from it's mouth as it lunged at the angel. Without thinking twice, Yugi swung the sword, a slicing sound cutting through the air as the monster fell to the floor, withering in pain from his wound. Calmly, Yugi placed the sword back in it's rightful place, turning toward the monster, grabbing his collar, and lifting him off the floor, a determined scowl on his face.

"_**Where is he, Wrath**_?" the youth demanded.

The demon smirked evilly, causing Yugi to tighten his grip on the monster's neck.

"I said, where IS he!?"

Realizing the little angel meant business, Wrath swallowed the huge lump in his throat, or, at least, tried to.

"He's coming to the dark side, Oh High and Mighty Angel."

Yugi's eyes flashed brightly as he once again tightened his hold.

"Don't play games with me, Wrath," the angel warned. "I'm pretty sure that He just gave me the go ahead to rid you from my presence. Now, you're going to tell me where Yami is, _right now_!"

The demon sputtered slightly before muttering, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

Yugi nodded and dropped the monster to the floor, where he immediately clutched his neck from lack of air.

"Start talking," Yugi ordered, folding his arms across his chest, his sword clanking at his side, just in case.

Wrath glared up at him in disgust.

"Fear and Destruction took him to meet the master," he answered, reverting his eyes away from the heavenly being. "By this time tomorrow, Yami will become one with his darkness and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

Yugi brought his hand up as it glowed with a bright light, surrounding the demon, causing it to cry out in pain. By the time the light disappeared, Wrath was destroyed.

"Obviously, Lucifer never taught you how to fight," Yugi mumbled to the darkness. "If he had, I'd probably be in trouble right now."

Lightning flashed outside as the angel listened to the soft pit-pat of rain on the ground. Thunder boomed overhead as Yugi looked up towards the ceiling, a small smile on his face.

"Of course," he said out loud. "The cemetery. Lucifer's favorite place of torture. I only hope I can make it in time."

With that said, Yugi took off into the night, his wings like guiding beacons for anyone who might've been looking towards the sky.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Hours Later)**_

Yugi was drenched by the time he arrived at the cemetery. Lightning continuously flashed in the sky, drawing closer by the minute by how close the thunder and lightning were to each other. A bolt of lightning illuminated the cemetery, sending shadows scurrying in all different directions. Yugi stopped walking, eyeing the shadows cautiously.

"I know you're there," he called, his eyes narrowing with a no-nonsense look. "He's with me, Lucifer, and he's telling me every move you make! Come out, now!"

A tall shadow moved off to the left of the youth. Quickly, Yugi turned towards it, eyes widening and a gasp escaping his lips as he recognized the form of Yami moving towards him.

"Well, well, well, little Yugi," a demonic voice came from Yami's mouth. "It seems you're at a disadvantage."

Yugi grit his teeth at the devil that had controlled his best friend's body.

"How so?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"If you don't cooperate, little one, your friend here will never see daylight again!" came the reply as lightning streaked across the sky.

**A/N: Wow, I guess I wanted to make it up to you guys for not updating, so, you get a pretty long chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Darkness and Light!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I never thought this story would be so popular. I'm just glad everyone likes it. **

**Note to Angel's Charm: Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed it.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Last time:

"_How so?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer._

"_If you don't cooperate, little one, your friend here will never see daylight again!" came the reply as lightning streaked across the sky._

Chapter 7

Darkness and Light!

Yugi clenched his fists, knowing that the devil had full advantage of the situation as long as he controlled Yami's body. A stare-off ensued then, neither side giving way.

"Let him go," Yugi demanded. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Doesn't he?" Lucifer/Yami asked, smirking. "Think again, little Yugi. He has so much more to do with this than you realize."

Yugi's face showed astonishment.

"Wh-What do you mean?" he asked, eyeing the evil being cautiously.

"Where there is light, there always has to be darkness," came the reply. "So, if you're an angel, what does that make your precious yami?"

Yugi paled at the thought.

"A-A-" he stammered, but his mouth refused to cooperate.

Lucifer chuckled.

"Allow me to help you with that statement," he offered. "A demon, Yugi. Your yami is a dark being, making him the darkness that plagues your soul."

The winged being shook his head vigorously, obviously refusing to believe such a thing could possibly be true.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Inside Yami's Mind . . . )**_

Yami watched the events with a sad expression. It was all true. With Yugi now knowing the truth about being an angel, Lucifer had told Yami the truth about his very being. Before Yami was able to do anything, Lucifer had taken over his body, locking his soul in a far corner of his mind, but allowed Yami to watch all that transpired outside.

_I'm sorry, Yugi,_ Yami thought, closing his eyes, sorrowfully. _This is all my fault. _

"Tell me, Yugi," Lucifer's voice rang out loud and clear. "Why is it that this demon means so much to you?"

Yami gasped at the question, opening his eyes as he watched Yugi's facial expression change from shock, to guilt, to . . . was that . . . love?

"You know the answer to that as well as I do," Yugi replied. "I'm in love with him."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yugi's heart beat faster with that statement, knowing Lucifer had somehow figured out a way to twist fate around. It was all true. Yugi's love for Yami had grown over the course of their friendship, which, the young angel reasoned, was all it was ever going to be. Yugi pulled his wings around himself, waiting and praying that, somehow, his announcement had made it through to Yami's soul.

A small smile played across Yami/Lucifer's lips.

"That was a good try, little Yugi," Lucifer said, folding his arms. "Unfortunately, Yami will never be coming back. And now that I have control over his body, there's nothing that can stop me!"

Yugi shivered, but stood firmly as his sword materialized at his waist, clanging against his belt. Lucifer laughed at the sight, knowing full well that his enemy wouldn't use it for fear of hurting his love.

"Now, now, Yugi," Lucifer said, "don't be so quick to act. Remember, your friend, or should I say 'lover', is still in here."

Hope lit up in Yugi's eyes as he reached out with his mind towards Yami, wishing with all his might that he could speak to the darker being.

"You have to know one thing, Lucifer," Yugi said, smirking as he removed his sword, "it doesn't matter if Yami's light or dark. I'll love him all the same. Ra has already granted me one request. That my sword's ability makes it so I can vanquish the evil inside a person. Three guesses who I'm going to use it on, and the first two don't count."

The devil's eyes widened as the truth sank in heavily. A scream tore from his throat as Yugi brought the sword down, expelling the evil being from his yami. A few minutes passed, giving Yugi enough time to put his sword away and catch Yami before he fell to the ground. Yami's dull eyes gradually regained life as Yami's soul reconnected with his body. Immediately, the former pharaoh rose to his feet swaying a little and causing Yugi hold his elbow to steady him.

"Easy, Yami," Yugi warned, "you still have to get used to having control over your body again."

Yugi's voice caused Yami to practically fall over in surprise.

"Y-Yugi," he stammered. "What-What happened?"

His aibou sighed at his confusion, safely tucking his wings behind him. The sword he had used to get rid of Lucifer disappeared from his side as he knelt next to Yami, a small smile on his face.

"You just went away for a while," came the reply to his question. "You just got back."

Yami smiled at his friend.

_Was it real? _he wondered. _Did Yugi really say that he loved me?_

Before he had a chance to question Yugi, his light was helping him to his feet.

"I better get you back to the shop, Yami," he said, smiling.

_I'm so sorry, Yami, _he thought. _I just don't think this is going to work. What I told Lucifer was true, but I know soon I'll have to leave Earth, and you, behind. Angels aren't permitted to stay on Earth once their mission's carried out. _

Yami noticed the faraway look in his friend's eyes and frowned.

"Yugi? Are you all right?" he asked, worriedly.

He seemed to snap out of his trance and locked gazes with Yami, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Yeah, just thinking," came the reply. "Come on, we're almost there."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(The Game Shop . . .)**_

Yugi switched on the lights as he helped Yami sit down on the couch. His darker half smiled as the angel ruffled his wings a bit, trying to shake the last few drops of rain out of them to dry them off. A small, sad smile played across Yugi's lips as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"It's almost time for me to leave, Yami," Yugi whispered, closing his eyes as they filled with tears. "I can't stay."

Yami's eyes widened in shock at the announcement as Yugi rose from the couch and made his way to the front door. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he turned back to Yami sadly.

"I meant what I said, Yami. I do love you."

With that being said, he opened the door, walked out, then closed the door again. Yami hurriedly got to his feet as fast as his drained body would allow, prepared to go after the angel, but something stopped him.

_How didn't I see it before? _he wondered, closing his eyes and clenching his fists in rage at his stupidity. _Just in the way he spoke to me, _about _me, I should've realized what was going on. Out of all the friends he's had, I know all his fears, his secrets. Now, I'm going to lose him for good._

Light filtered in from outside in a flash, but it wasn't lightning. Yami jerked his head up, his ears picking up the sounds of metal clashing against metal. Without giving himself time to think about what was happening, the former pharaoh rushed to the door, almost collapsing against it as he did. Opening it, he gasped at the scene that met his eyes. Lucifer was back and was locked in a struggle with Yugi! Their swords caused sparks to fly between them as Yami watched on in horror.

"I told you it could never be, little Yugi," Lucifer sneered.

"Maybe not, Lucifer, but I'm not allowing you to get to him without a fight!" Yugi replied, determinedly. "Even if it takes the last breath from my body to do it!"

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I had a major streak of luck on this chapter. I can't believe I wrote all of this, but please, tell me what you think, k? R&R.**


	8. Battle of Hearts!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Wow, I've gotten such encouraging reviews for this story. Thanks to the following reviewers:**

_**Shamise**_

_**journey maker**_

_**Protector Of The Nameless**_

_**Atemu Yugi Lover34**_

**Disclaimer – See previous chapters.**

**Now, on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

Battle of Hearts!

Yami looked from Yugi, to Lucifer, then back again. Yugi's grip on his sword was firm, but his hand was shaking slightly, something Yami wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been studying his lighter half. Before Yami had a chance to say or do anything, Yugi took flight into the air, ignoring the howling wind and roaring rain that still pounded the earth. Metal once again clashed against metal as sounds of battle raged throughout the streets. Yami kept his gaze fixated on the scene, his heart clenching every time Yugi was attacked.

"You're worthless, little Yugi," Lucifer taunted. "Look how weak you are."

His words were meaningless to the angel, however, due to his strong will. That is, until Lucifer's next words.

"Do you honestly believe that he can ever love you?" he asked.

Yugi stopped in mid-air, eyes wide and body stiff as the words connected to his brain, allowing Lucifer enough time to deliver a crushing blow, sending the small being plummeting into the earth.

_Do you honestly believe that he can ever love you?_

_Do you honestly believe that he can ever love you?_

Lucifer's words kept ringing in Yugi's head. The young angel couldn't deny that the devil was right.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"What the-," Yami breathed, getting a closer look at his light.

A being that he had never seen before was wrapping itself around the angel's body. The strange creature had a hand posed in front of Yugi's chest and, to Yami's shock, plunged it deep into the his chest, causing a grimace to cover Yugi's features. Immediately, Yami knew what was happening.

"Yugi!" he shouted, throwing himself away from the door and rushing out into the rain.

Said person turned to watch him run towards him, just as Yugi's knees gave out. Lucifer laughed menacingly as Yami reached his fallen friend.

"Fear, get away from him!" Yami demanded from the being still clinging to the angel.

Fear lifted his head and, smiling, looked over at the former pharaoh.

"And who's going to make me, demon?" he asked, tightening his grip on his prey.

"_**I said, get away from him!**_"

The force of Yami's words shocked Fear, but he just smiled once more and continued to squeeze Yugi. Yami struggled to control the anger boiling inside of him, but it immediately turned to surprise when Fear's eyes widened and he fell to the ground, withering in pain. Yami looked back up at Yugi, who still held his sword from where he had thrust it backwards to penetrate the demon's skin. Holding his chest from where the evil being had wounded him, Yugi stood to his feet and faced Lucifer once more.

"That's enough, Lucifer," Yugi said, twirling his sword and extending his arm so the weapon was now in front of him, directly underneath his opponent's chin. "Your games have gone on for far too long."

Lucifer chuckled.

"But, Yugi, I thought you loved games," he stated, waving his hand as another sword appeared. "I never figured you for a sore loser. Join me, little Yugi."

Yugi breathing was becoming labored, but he remained standing on his own two feet, determined not to give up.

"No," he wheezed, shaking his head, defiantly. "I'll never join you! I'll fight you with everything I have left in my body! Even if it kills me!" He hissed the last part and lunged at the devil.

Yami was about to join his friend when someone, or rather something, grabbed a hold of him.

"Pain," he spoke the name venomously. "Let go."

"Not a chance," came the firm reply. "You're not going anywhere."

Yami smirked.

"That's what you think," he replied, grabbing the follower of Satan's 'hand' and flinging the creature over his back.

Pain groaned, but didn't rise again. A smirk crossed Yami's lips, but that expression quickly changed when he turned back to glimpse Lucifer, his sword raised, about to plunge it into Yugi. Apparently, while Yami had been dealing with his demons (literally), Satan had managed to switch the duel around on Yugi. Yugi's own sword lay a few feet away, just enough so it was out of reach of his hand. Yami watched in horror as Lucifer made to deliver the finishing blow.

Yugi's eyes had been closed, waiting for the inevitable, which never came. Gathering the courage, the small angel forced himself to open his eyes. The tears came automatically as did the scream.

"YAMI!"

His darker half's eyes were wide open, his hands gripping the sword that had embedded itself in his chest. He staggered a little, almost as if he was trying to regain his balance, before collapsing on his back in the dirt. Once again a strangled cry pierced the darkness, a horrid sound filled with remorse and fear.

"NO!"

**A/N: (reads chapter, eyes wide) sweatdrops, um, oh boy. Did I really just write that? Hehe, well I hope you all still review. After all, you don't really believe that that's the end, do you? (wink)**


	9. He Was Wrong!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Well, it seems like I stepped on a few toes. Anyway, on with the story and thanks to my reviewers:**

_**Suma Amoru**_** – Sorry, not telling. I guess you'll just have to read to find out.**

_**TsukiDragon**_** – Give Yugi a hug for me. I think he'll enjoy this chapter.**

_**Protector Of The Nameless**_** – You'll find out in this chapter.**

_**journey maker**_** – It will be better . . . maybe. ;)**

_**Atemu Yugi Lover34**_** – I might. Lol. Just kidding. I'd never stop it there unless I was doing a sequel. But, no, this story is continuing. **

**Disclaimer**** – I don't own YGO. If I did, I think I'd be dead by now. (Everyone would kill me for killing Yami)**

Chapter 9

He Was Wrong!

It had pierced him inches away from his heart, but the blood loss was too great for even the great former pharaoh to survive. Lucifer laughed, causing Yugi to shiver slightly as the 'great' demon disappeared in a smoke cloud. Still nursing his injury from before, Yugi hesitantly used his wings to pull himself to his feet, determined as anything to get to his yami. Staggering a little, Yugi managed to arrive at his destination and fall to his knees.

"Y-Yu-G-Gi," came a light whisper as the angel took Yami's hand into his trembling one.

"Easy, Yami, don't try to talk," Yugi soothed him. "You're losing a lot of blood."

Yami's face broke out into a slight smile before a coughing fit overtook him. After the coughing episode, Yami smiled up at Yugi once more and managed to weakly squeeze the light's hand.

"I'm-I'm not g-going to ma-make it, aibou," he whispered.

"Don't say that!" Yugi ordered, already fighting back oncoming tears. "There has to be a way! There just has to!"

Yami's crimson eyes locked with Yugi's amethyst ones.

"Hikari, he was wrong a-about what he-he said."

Surprised, Yugi gasped as the former pharaoh raised his hand and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"I DO l-love yo-you b-back."

The flood of tears that coursed down Yugi's cheeks weren't going to stop any time soon as Yami's hand suddenly went limp in his own and the body went still as rain pounded all around them. A heart-wrenching cry pierced the darkness at that point, Yugi losing all control over his emotions.

"**Little One."**

Yugi lifted his head, the tears still visible on his cheeks as he looked to the sky, where the thunderstorm clouds were dispersing and the sun was beginning to shine through.

"Father?" Yugi whispered, sniffing.

"**Yes, Little One. I have been watching you closely ever since you have regained your memories."**

Yugi's head dropped once more, fresh tears filling his eyes.

"He didn't deserve this, Father," he stated. "He was just trying to protect me."

"**I understand, my son."**

Yugi sniffed as his tears fell.

"**That is why I am giving him a second chance."**

Yugi jerked his head up, shock registering in his eyes. Confusion also settled in as he watched in stunned fascination while Yami's body was carted into the air. Immediately, the small angel tried to stand, but his injuries prevented him from doing so.

"Yami!" he shouted, anxiously. "Father, what's happening?"

"**This is what has been destined to happen, Little One. Yami has proven himself."**

Yugi frowned at His words, but continued to watch Yami's body. A white light engulfed the former pharaoh, encompassing it and blocking it from Yugi's view. After several moments, the light faded, but not enough so Yami was visible. Finally, Yami's motionless form was placed on the ground. The light faded into nothing and Yugi hardly dared to breathe.

"Father, is he-?"

A soft chuckle interrupted his sentence.

"**Of course not, Little One. He is merely sleeping. Go ahead and wake him."**

"I would, Father, but it seems as if I can't move," Yugi replied, painfully being reminded of his suffering as he tried, without success, to stand.

"**Oh, forgive me, Little Yugi. Here."**

Yugi sighed as warmth overcame him and the scars and wounds on his body disappeared. In a matter of seconds, not a scratch adorned his body and he quickly rose to his feet, making his way towards the figure before him. As he drew closer, Yugi gasped. It wasn't possible.

'_That's not Yami,' _he thought, frantically.

'_That's not Yami!"_

'_**That's not Yami!"**_

**A/N: Mmm. Well, it seems that, sadly, this story is coming to a close. Only a few more chapters left. Oh, and, if you want to know what happened to Yami, well, the button at the bottom of the page is your salvation, so I beg that you push it! R&R!**


	10. New Developments!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: (Glances at the number of reviews) OMG! You guys are awesome! That's why I am deeply attached to this story. Anyway, to thank my reviewers:**

_**TsukiDragon**_** – Um, you might want to let Marik go. Plus, with this chapter, I'm pretty sure you don't want distractions. **

_**Deviousdragon**_** – This chapter will tell you.**

_**journey maker**_** – 'Father' is referring to Ra, or the Heavenly Father, whichever you choose. **

_**Atemu Yugi Lover34**_** – No, I don't LIKE doing this to you. I LOVE doing this to you! Lol. Oh, and here's your update.**

_**Suma Amoru**_** – Yugi will feel much better after reading this chapter, I promise. **

_**Shamise**_** – Well, we'll just have to wait and find out, now won't we? **

**And, now, on to chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

New Developments!

"_**That's not Yami!"**_

Yugi couldn't stop the trembling in his body as he stared ahead of him. The figure before him stood to its feet, beautiful, white wings spreading to a length of no less than fifteen feet as the feathers danced with sparkles from the sun reflecting off of them. Golden orbs locked onto his own, staring in complete shock and confusion. Pure white clothing clung to the figure, who stared at it like it was a foreign object.

Finally, the figure looked up at Yugi once more and whispered his name.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi replied in a quiet voice.

//Yugi.//

The angel's knees gave way from under him, causing him to collapse, but not before Yami appeared right behind him in a flash and gently lowered him to the ground.

As Yugi stared up at the newly transformed Yami, he had a conversation with Ra in his head.

_What happened?_

**Your friend has proven himself. The demonic side of him has lifted.**

_But-But I thought demons couldn't be turned into angels._

**Ah, Young One, that's where you're wrong. An **_**angel **_**does not have the ability to change a demon into an angel, but I do.**

_Thank you, Father._

**You're quite welcome, Yugi.**

"Yugi!" Yami's voice rang out, cutting through his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Small arms wrapped around his neck as Yugi pulled the former demon into a tight embrace.

"Did you mean it?" he whispered.

Yami, puzzled, allowed his arms to encircle the younger angel's waist as he asked, "What are you talking about, Aibou?"

"When you died . . . you said that Lucifer was wrong and that you loved me," Yugi stammered. "Was-Was that the truth?"

A small sigh escaped Yami's lips as he pulled his hikari closer to himself and nuzzled his face into his look-alike's hair. Yugi smiled slightly as he closed his eyes, allowing Yami to keep a firm grip on him.

"I was being completely honest, Yugi," came a faint whisper. "I would never lie about something like that."

The kiss was unexpected, but it held so much meaning for both the young men that they didn't let up until breathing was becoming a problem. Pulling away, Yugi's face immediately turned beat red, unbelievingly watching Yami and consciously hoping that it hadn't been a dream or some strange, sick, and twisted joke.

_'Only Bakura would do that anyway,' _Yugi thought, waiting for Yami's reaction to the whole situation.

"Yugi, I've always known that you were an angel. You were too innocent not to be," Yami said, smiling slightly. "Unfortunately, I've had a talk with Ra and he's agreed that I may stay on Earth. After all, I've just recently gotten my body back. I still have so much to learn. I understand that you'll be leaving, though, Aibou."

The hikari paled, knowing his yami's words were true.

**Young One, it is time.**

_Can-Can I have just one more day, Father?_ Yugi pleaded. _I-I can't just leave him like this._

**Of course, my son.**

Yami's angel form disappeared completely, his regular leather clothes clinging to him like nothing had ever happened. Yugi smiled, but it was too small to be real. He used his power to appear as he had before any of this had ever happened, causing a startled look to overtake Yami's features.

"I have a day to spend with you, Yami," Yugi explained, keeping his gaze fixed on the former demon. "I leave tomorrow night."

Yami nodded, understandingly as he stopped fighting his emotions and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. Yami buried his face in his aibou's tri-colored hair that matched his own so closely as Yugi allowed himself to nuzzle his head underneath of Yami's chin, sighing contentedly.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Kame Game Shop)**_

It was quite some time before Yugi and Yami returned to the Game Shop, both relishing in each other's presence as much as possible. Yugi lay next to his yami in bed, both with their clothes on, Yami's arm protectively wrapped around his waist. The small angel refused to close his eyes, knowing tomorrow would be the last day he'd be able to see his love for quite some time.

_11:11 pm_ the clock read as Yugi's amber eyes, glazed over with tears, stared at it.

'_They say to make a wish when the clock says 11:11pm, and it'll come true. Maybe, just maybe.'_

Yugi closed his eyes tightly, a million thoughts flooding through his mind, but only one sticking out more than the others.

'_Please, let me stay with Yami.'_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(The Next Night)**_

The day had gone by far too quickly than either of them would've liked. When it all came down to it, though, Yugi still had to prepare to leave to cross back over to the other side. Yami watched from the door as Yugi transformed back into his angel state, calmly walking outside with his aibou for the last time. Yami stuffed his hands in his pockets, hoping to hide the fact that they were shaking. Two crumpled pieces of paper touched his fingers, reminding him of what he needed to do.

"Yugi," he whispered, afraid his voice would squeak with emotion.

His winged friend turned towards him, a curious look on his face as Yami shoved the two papers into his hands, then took off running into the shop, refusing to allow Yugi to see his weakness.

Yugi remained outside of the Game Shop, staring at his hand that was gripping the papers like they were a lifeline, and maybe they were. Casting a sad glance back at his former home, Yugi spread his white wings and glided gracefully into the sky, soon becoming a speck among the clouds. From the window in Yugi's old bedroom, a curtain closed as a pharaoh mourned for the loss of his best friend and love.

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter finished! WARNING: THIS IS NOT THE END! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE END! There will be two or three more chapters. But first, everyone must R&R!**


	11. Promises!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Wow, over 50 reviews! I love you guys! For that, you guys get a dramatic chapter, I guess you could call it. Hope you all enjoy. Also, there's a surprise guest this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - See previous chapters.**

Chapter 11

Promises!

_**Heaven)**_

**Gabriel.**

"Yes, Father?"

**Is there any change in Yugi's condition?**

"No, Father. He has not moved from his room in the past few days."

**Thank you for telling me, Gabe.**

"Of course."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Yugi's Place in Heaven)**_

The two pieces of paper were laid out on Yugi's desk, still folded as if the reader had never even bothered to open them. The truth was, Yugi hadn't. He just stared at them, his legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. His magnificent wings were drooping, but covered him fully as if offering protection.

'_He told me he'd never leave me,' _Yugi thought, blinking back oncoming tears. _'So, I leave him instead.'_

**Yugi, my son. Please, do not think so low of yourself. You did what had to be done for the good of mankind. **

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Father, I know, but did I do what had to be done for the good of myself and everyone who loved me back on earth?" he questioned. "Did I do the right thing, Father?"

**Yugi, that is something only you will be able to answer in due time. Those papers your other self gave to you, open them, Young One. For then, and only then, will you be able to decide your destiny.**

Yugi could feel the presence of Ra leave the room and he sighed, unfurling his wings from around him as a hesitant hand reached out for one of the papers. Crinkling could be heard as the young angel opened the letter, eyes scanning the page nervously.

_**Dear Yugi,**_

_**I have spent most of tonight wondering how I was going to word this letter. Every time I have tried, my words somehow all managed to scramble and none of what I wrote made sense. I'm watching you sleep in bed, the pillow curled tightly in your arms. Sorry, but I had to replace me with the pillow so I could write this to you. **_

_**Young One, I love you and knowing you'll be leaving me soon only causes my heart pain in knowing I'll never wake up to see your smiling face next to me. I prayed to Ra that you would be allowed to stay with me, but the sad look upon your face tonight as we got ready for bed told me the truth. That you were leaving me. Do not feel guilt, Yugi. It was your destiny and fate that you would eventually have to leave this earth and return to where you rightfully belonged. I just wish I had been able to go with you, but, someone had to stay behind and explain everything to the others.**_

_**Aibou. I don't even know if I can call you that anymore. You've far surpassed me and to consider myself your equal is like saying Kaiba's given up his company. Yugi, please, be happy up there, even if I can't be happy down on earth. And, if you want, think of me often. I love you, Tenshi.**_

_**Yami**_

Tears were streaming down Yugi's cheeks as he read the letter a second time, noticing stains on the paper and gasping at what they stood for. Yami had been crying while writing the letter! The tear-drops were living proof of that. Yugi clutched the paper to his chest, as if it would disappear if he let it go. The second paper lay forgotten for a few moments as Yugi cried for the first time since he arrived home. As Yugi calmed down, his hand reached out once more, this time for the second paper that Yami had handed to him.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Startled out of his thoughts, Yugi glanced at his door, surprised at the uncommon sound radiating through his living quarters. Slowly, the angel stood, resting a moment as his legs grew accustomed to working again. Gently pulling at the door, Yugi gasped in shock when a smiling Solomon Motou entered!

"G-Grandpa!" Yugi shouted, flinging himself into his grandfather's waiting arms.

"Yugi, my boy, how good to see you again," Solomon answered, embracing the youth. "Ra has explained your situation to me."

Yugi's golden eyes widened in astonishment. Had Ra told everyone in heaven about his predicament?

"Grandpa, why-" he began, but was cut off as the older Motou silenced him by holding a hand up.

"Now, now, Yugi. You should understand the ways of Ra by now."

Yugi's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"You knew!" he accused, pulling away from Solomon and pointing a finger at him. "You knew I was an angel in my past life and said nothing about it!"

Solomon sighed.

"I knew it would come to this one day, Yugi, so I might as well tell you," he said. "Yugi, the reason I told you your parents died was to hide the fact that you never had parents to begin with. You were left on my doorstep with a message from the Gods that I was to care for you until your powers reawakened and you were able to fulfill your duty in saving the world. Unfortunately, I was never able to see that. I passed on before I could explain things to you and Yami."

Yugi allowed this information to sink into his mind.

"Yugi, why don't you retrieve that paper you were about to open before I knocked on the door?" Solomon advised.

Yugi jerked his head up to meet his grandfather's eyes.

"How did you know what-"

Solomon shook his head.

"Yugi, you should know the answer to that already," he replied. "Now, about that paper."

The angel hurriedly retrieved the spoken of item and handed it to the older angel, who quickly opened it. A small smile graced his features and he wordlessly handed the paper over to Yugi. With a confused expression, Yugi glanced at the paper, then back at his grandfather, before his eyes quickly returned to the paper after registering what it had on it.

"The day Yami got his body," he whispered, examining every inch of the memory to detail it into his brain.

Solomon nodded.

"Yes, Yugi," he agreed. "Do you know why it happened?"

"No. We never could figure it out."

_Flashback . . . _

_/Yami, I'm bored./_

_A small chuckle was overheard through their mind-link as the spirit of the puzzle replied._

_//Well, what do you suppose we should do, Aibou?//_

_Yugi thought on this for a moment before deciding._

_/Could-Could you maybe come out of the puzzle for a while?/_

_Silence, then . . ._

_//Of course.//_

_A figure appeared in the room next to Yugi's bed. Yami hissed as his side bumped against Yugi's desk where he did his homework at night. All at once, the former pharaoh gasped and turned to look at Yugi, who was staring at him, speechless._ _Yami took several steps in his light's direction before he finally reached the bed. Before Yami had a chance to move or say anything, Yugi was flinging himself into his arms, excitement flowing through him._

_End Flashback . . . _

Yugi sighed. That had been the happiest day of his life - other than a few days ago when Yami told him he loved him.

"Yugi, Yami received a body because of the incredible bond you two now share," Solomon continued, completely ignoring the fact that his grandson was off in his own little world. "That bond has only grown stronger with passing time. Do you understand what you have to do?"

When Yugi looked up to meet his gaze, Solomon smiled. Yugi knew exactly what he had to do.

**A/N: Yes! Finally, another chapter! Please, R&R and I'll start work on chapter 12 immediately! **


	12. Messenger From Heaven!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Wow, I didn't realize how long my last chapter was. I guess I just got so caught up in the story, I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, please, enjoy this chapter.**

**Note: This chapter has a lot of interaction with Yugi and Yami's friends. Bet you thought I forgot about them, huh? Also, a little SxJ in here, for those of you who like the couple. It's my first time using them in a fic, so, please let me know how I do. Also, Kaiba's a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer - See previous chapters.**

Chapter 12

Messenger From Heaven!

"Still no word?"

"Yami's been sweeping the shop for hours. He refuses to come out."

"It's like Yugi's disappeared off the face of the earth and Yami's just given up."

Yami had been ignoring everyone ever since he started sweeping the dust that continued to spread around the room. His normally crimson red eyes were dull with pain and sorrow. Yami stopped sweeping suddenly, his grip on the handle tightening as he lost control of his emotions.

_I've done all I could to protect him, _he comforted himself. _This life won't be so bad._

But deep down, Yami knew he was just fooling himself.

"Yugi," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"You know where he is, don't you?"

The voice startled the former pharaoh out of his thoughts as he jerked his head up to look at the door, where Joey stood, leaning against the frame. Yami reverted his eyes, refusing to meet his aibou's best friend's gaze. Joey sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is he okay?"

Yami could only nod.

"He's in a better place than we could ever could be," he replied.

Joey studied his friend hard. Yami's eyes were drawn, the fire in his eyes had died. His normally spiky hair was flat and dull. It was as if the former spirit was turning into one again.

"Yami, I may not be the smartest person in the world, but even I know that this isn't healthy," Joey stated, unfolding his arms and taking a step towards him. "You have to eat something at least."

Yami snapped out of the daze he had put himself in and shook his head. Robotically, he started sweeping again, his eyes just staring into a null void which only he could see. Joey sighed and turned to leave, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a figure standing in the doorway. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he clenched his fists in irritation.

"You!" he spat out with venom. "What are you doing here? Can't you see he's in enough pain without you coming here to make it worse?"

Seto Kaiba snorted at him, averting his gaze to his rival.

"So, the little brat skipped, huh?" he asked, a slight smirk crossing his face. "Well, I didn't think he had it in him."

Joey's patience was wearing thin and he was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"Kaiba, no one asked you here, so what do you want?" he demanded.

"Shut up, Mutt."

The order took the blond off guard for a moment, but it didn't last long when the CEO stood in front of Yami and grabbed him by the collar, forcing them to face each other.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Yami, but I won't stand for it!" he shouted. "I will not have my friend wallowing in his own self pity!"

Joey blinked several times, before Kaiba's words set in.

"Did-Did you just admit to being Yami's friend?" he stammered, disbelieving.

Kaiba just glared at him, but it wasn't his hardened gaze that got to Joey. It was what was in that gaze that scared him.

"Seto," he whispered, sadly.

"You know, my name sounds good on your lips."

Joey swallowed hard. His heart was pounding way too fast.

_Stick a fork in me. I'm done, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Yami completely ignored the two lovestruck men and continued sweeping, even though the floor was spotless. The tinkling of the bell stopped everyone in their tracks. Yami smiled at the customer, taking his place behind the checkout counter. The boy looked to be about seventeen. Black hair adorned his head and he held an air of mystery to his movements. Pure white clothes added to his already slim figure and there was a slight twinkle in his eye as he stepped into the shop. Instead of roaming around, however, he headed straight for the counter, all the while pulling out an envelope from his jeans pocket.

"Are you Yami?" he asked, curiously, the smile never wavering.

The former spirit of the puzzle could only nod as the letter was placed in his hands.

"My name is Yutiku," the messenger announced, offering his hand.

Yami hesitantly shook it, but found himself suddenly smiling at him, unable to help himself. Joey immediately started questioning the guy while Yami opened the envelope.

_**Yami,**_

_**You may believe this letter, and, then again, you may not. But trust me when I tell you that your love for the one called Yugi Motou is returned. I have granted Yugi life again, but there is one task you must perform first.**_

_**Find him, Yami. **_

_**If you can find Yugi an hour after reading this letter, you two shall remain with each other forever, even after death. Should you fail, Yugi will return to heaven an angel. Make your choice quickly, Pharaoh, for you do not have much time.**_

_**Ra**_

Yami's hands shook, causing the paper to glide gently to the floor. Kaiba, Joey, and Yutiku all looked over at him, confused looks on their faces. Joey was the first to speak.

"Yami?" he asked. "Hey, man, you okay?"

His friend looked over at him, a joy that was unsurmountable radiating in his eyes.

"He's alive," he whispered, hardly daring to believe it. "Yugi's alive."

Joey frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired.

Yami shook his head.

"Never mind that now," he replied. "I have to find him! And I only have an hour!"

Confused expressions were on his friend's faces, but he ignored them as he headed out the door, ordering whoever was the last one out to put up the "Closed" sign. Kaiba, Joey, and Yami filed out of the store, their destination unknown. Yutiku's confused expression changed, once the others left, into a small smile.

"You will find him, Yami, I'm almost sure of it!" he said to the empty room as he obeyed Yami's orders and closed the shop. "It's only a matter of time before you realize it."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Somewhere in Town . . .)**_

Yami sighed as he glanced at the clock tower on top of the school building. Fifteen minutes until the hour was up and he still had no idea where Yugi was. Kaiba looked around just as Joey ran up to them, panting and shaking his head, indicating that he hadn't found anything. Yami ran a trembling hand through his hair. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack!

"Hey, where'd Yutiku go?" Kaiba suddenly questioned.

Yami looked around, too, eager to find the messenger who had brought hope to his life again. A small tug at his heart caused his eyes to widen in sudden realization. Heart hammering against his rib cage, Yami took off in the direction that Yutiku took to search for Yugi.

_It has to be, _he thought to himself. _He's known all along where Yugi is!_

**A/N: Wow, all of a sudden, I started writing this chapter and then I had 5 pages worth. Wish that would work for other things. Lol. Anyway, does Yutiku really know where Yugi is, or is Yami in trouble of losing his hikari forever? To find out, R&R!**


	13. Finding True Love!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I am so pleased with the outcome of this story. My computer had a breakdown, so we had to get a new tower. That's why this chapter is late. I checked my email yesterday and low and behold I had over 15 reviews for the last chapter! Over 80 reviews! So, please, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - See previous chapters.**

Chapter 13

Finding True Love!

"Yutiku!"

The messenger turned at the sound of his name, smiling as Yami raced up to him, breathing heavily.

"Yami, have you found him yet?" he asked, anxiously.

The former pharaoh shook his head.

"No."

Yutiku frowned.

"You do know that you only have seven minutes left, right?" he asked. "You should be getting a move on, Yami."

Neither one moved.

"You know where he is, don't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but Yutiku sighed all the same.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out," he admitted.

Yami smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was only a matter of time," he responded. "So, where is he, Yutiku?"

When Yutiku looked up at him, Yami gasped. The messenger's eyes were soft, warm, inviting. Not like before, when they had been dark and mysterious. Yutiku smiled, sadly as a bright light enveloped him.

**You truly did not know, Yami?**

Yami's eyes widened at the voice that seemed to fill the room.

"Ra?" he whispered, incredulously. "What-What are you talking about?"

**What you seek has been in front of you all along.**

The reality of his words sunk in and his attention immediately turned back to Yutiku's obscured body. The bright blight disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving a silhouette in the dust. Yami's eyes widened. Amethyst orbs stared back at him.

"No way," came a voice from behind him.

Yami wasn't sure when the others had arrived, but turned when Joey spoke. The former pharaoh wasn't sure what to do as Yugi fidgeted from one foot to the other. Yugi looked up at him, hopefully.

"Yami?" he asked, hesitantly.

As soon as Yugi spoke, Yami snapped out of his trance.

"I-I thought you left for good," he stated, examining Yugi as if looking for some explanation to see if it was a trick.

His lover shook his head and walked up to him, taking his hands in his.

"I read your note," was all he said, before both their lips met each others in a long-awaited kiss.

As breathing became a priority, the two pulled away from each other, but never broke physical contact. Yami, still hardly daring to believe it was true, embraced Yugi tightly as if he would suddenly disappear right in front of his eyes.

"Why did you come back, Yugi?" Yami asked as they walked towards home.

Yugi blushed slightly.

"Grandpa kinda had something to do with that," he admitted as Yami's arm snaked around his waist. "He helped me chose to come back."

"I'll have to thank him, then," Yami replied, smiling. "But why did Ra let you come back? I thought angels weren't allowed to stay on Earth once their mission was over."

Yugi's face became serious suddenly and his eyes narrowed uncharacteristically.

"Because it's not over, Yami," he said, clenching his hands into fists. "The fact that I'm in human form hasn't changed the fact that I'm an angel. Just as Ra was about to send be back to Earth for good, Lucifer started acting up again. I've been sent here to stop him."

Yami lowered his gaze.

"So, you'll be leaving once your mission is carried out?"

"Did I say that?"

The former spirit jerked his head up in surprise. Did that mean . . .?

"Once my mission's complete, I have permission from Ra himself to stay with you," Yugi said, smiling at him. "I'm not leaving unless you want me to."

Yugi's words sank in Yami's brain, causing him to smile, but a sudden thought immediately changed his expression again.

"Lucifer's on the loose again?" he asked, curiously.

Yugi nodded.

"You sound as if that's a bad thing," a voice cut through the air.

Yami stiffened and Yugi whirled to come face-to-face with the said demon. Instinctively, Yami stood protectively in front of Yugi and Kaiba stepped in front of Joey. Lucifer chuckled.

"You really think you can protect your boyfriends from me?" he asked, smirking evilly. "Tell them, Yugi. Tell them how easily I can kill them. Or would you like a demonstration?"

Yami gasped and looked over his shoulder to see Yugi standing there, a strange aura glowing around him. His eyes flickered from amethyst to gold, then back to amethyst. In a matter of seconds, Yugi had fully transformed. His wings unfolded from behind him and sparks surrounded his form. Little dust particles formed next to his waist, clearly revealing his sword. His now golden eyes bore through Lucifer as he pulled his sword from it's sheath.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them, Lucifer!" he shouted, demandingly.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me?" the demon taunted. "Haven't you tried this before, Little Yugi?"

Yugi smirked at this.

"You're right," he admitted, looking straight at Lucifer. "We have done this before, but last time, I wasn't prepared for you. I won't make the same mistake again!"

The burst of anger spilled from Yugi and he immediately charged at his opponent, sword at the ready. Metal clashed as Lucifer pulled out his own weapon, rendering Yugi's attack useless. Yami watched in horror as the two fought, hardly daring to believe that it was happening all over again. A sudden cry of pain called his attention back to the battle, where he spotted Yugi's motionless body falling through the air towards the ground below. A glint on him caused Yami to fall to his knees. Lucifer's sword had pierced through Yugi's body! A dull thud shook the ground as Yugi landed.

"No! Yugi!" Yami shouted, staggering to his feet and rushing to his aibou's side. "Yugi."

There was no motion. Yami forced himself to feel for a pulse. Finding none, he angrily turned back to Lucifer, who still levitated in the air, laughing at the scene unfolding beneath him. Yami stood to his feet, his gaze transfixed on Lucifer.

'_One shot, Ra,' _ he pleaded. _'Just one.'_

**Very well, my son. **

He felt the anger welling up inside of him and, using it to his advantage, Yami focused all his power into one attack.

"You've done enough damage, Lucifer!" he shouted, letting go of the blast. "Now, I think it's your turn to suffer!"

The leader of all demons crossed his arms over his chest and watched the stream of energy fly towards him. Yami's eyes narrowed.

'_Isn't he going to dodge it?' _he asked himself. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. _'No!'_

In a flash, the energy blast turned around and headed straight towards yami. Having used all of his strength, the former demon could only watch as it grew closer and closer.

**A/N: Hopefully, I left you all at a good cliffhanger. And congratulations to those who guessed that Yutiku was really Yugi. I kinda made it obvious, but good job anyway. Please, R&R! Chapter 14 will be up sooner if you do!**


	14. Lucifer's Revenge!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: When I originally started this story, I had no idea it would be this long, or I'd receive so many reviews. Yes, I am evil for stopping it when I did. If I didn't stop it at good parts, then no one would continue reading. If you don't like the fact that I do cliffhangers, then don't read the story. Simple as that! Everyone I guess automatically assumed Yami was going to save the day, but, if you recall, Yami's out of power. So, read on!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO!**

Chapter 14

Lucifer's Revenge!

Yami closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. After a few seconds and having nothing happen, he opened his eyes. To his complete surprise, Yugi stood in front of him, bloody and battered. The only thing preventing him from collapsing to the ground was the fact that he was keeping back the blast thanks to the shield he had formed around Yami and himself.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, watching as the angel bent down onto one knee, struggling to keep the shield up for as long as it took.

"You. Won't. Hurt him," Yugi said, punctuating each word as he stood again to his feet. "I won't LET YOU!"

With the final outburst and all the energy Yugi could muster, the blast disintegrated into nothing. Surprisingly, Yugi remained standing, breathing heavily as his arms fell to his sides. It was at this moment that Yami realized that Yugi's wound was slowly healing itself. Lucifer's weapon lay where Yugi had fallen before. The former spirit rose to his feet and stood behind Yugi. Lucifer remained in the air, looking down on both of them, arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly, he smirked and lowered himself to the ground, stopping a few feet away from Yugi.

"Well, little Yugi," he began, "it seems like this is your lucky day."

"Stop talking in riddles, Lucifer," Yugi ordered, staying alert in case it was a trick.

"Now, now, Yugi, is that any way to treat me when I'm offering you a way to save your lover's life?"

This question caught Yugi's attention, but Yami was having none of it. Immediately, he stepped in front of his aibou, determination set into his features as he spoke.

"Yugi, listen to me," he said. "You can't trust him! This could all be a trap! It's not worth it just to save me."

Unfortunately, Yugi wasn't paying attention to his darker half. His gaze fixed on Lucifer.

"I'm listening," he spoke, signifying the devil could continue.

Lucifer grinned and uncrossed his arms.

"I figured you would," he admitted. "Here's my proposal. Your life for your friend's. If you chose to accept, your friend goes free and you become my follower. However, if you refuse, I will control your friend's body again and take him to hell with me. So, which will it be, Yugi? An eternity without your lover? Or an eternity knowing that you might one day destroy him?"

Yami, furious by now that Yugi wasn't paying attention to him, retreated back and retrieved Lucifer's sword.

"He won't be making any deals with you!" he shouted, flinging the sword towards the demon.

As soon as the weapon left his hands, a stinging sensation gripped his heart, causing his eyes to widen as he fell to his knees. Lucifer turned back to Yugi, his fist still clenched as if he held Yami's heart in his very palm.

"So, little Yugi, which is it going to be?" he asked, expectantly.

The angel clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Finally, his arms descended to his sides, his hands released from their iron grip. Lowering his head, he spoke.

"I'll do it."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the pain in Yami's chest disappeared. Lucifer smiled in approval.

"Very good, Yugi," he praised. "I knew you'd come around."

"Yugi!"

The said boy watched as Yami rushed towards him. A small smile appeared on his lips as Lucifer touched a finger to the angel's forehead. In the swirling mist that suddenly appeared, Yugi and Lucifer were gone.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Kame Game Shop, an hour later . . .)**_

"WHAT!?"

Yami cringed slightly at the volume of Joey's voice. After the events that had happened, he had had no choice but to explain everything to the others. Joey stood there with a shocked look on his face while Kaiba stood a few feet behind him, an emotionless expression on his face. Arms crossed over his chest, he examined the former pharaoh carefully, but didn't speak.

"Exactly what I said," Yami replied to Joey's outburst. "Yugi's been an angel this whole time. Up until now, that is."

"So, that's it, then."

Yami jerked his head up in surprise at the sound of Kaiba's voice. His 'friend' snorted.

"What are you trying to say, Kaiba?" Yami asked, curiously.

Said person shrugged.

"All I know is that if it were Wheeler here who was in the pit of hell right now, probably being tortured beyond belief, I'd do anything and everything within my power to save him."

Yami sighed.

"I couldn't save him even if I wanted to," he admitted, running a hand through his spiky hair. "You saw for yourselves how powerful Lucifer is and Yugi's a pretty even match. I pale in comparison to them."

SLAP!

Yami's face turned to complete shock as he raised a hand to the cheek where Kaiba just hit him.

"I'm sick of your excuses," he stated. "You either love the squirt or not. Either way, the mutt and I are going to help you get him back."

His surprised look turning to a smile, Yami nodded his thanks. Standing to his feet, he closed his eyes, focusing intently.

_Ra?_

**I've been expecting your call, Yami. You wish to save Yugi, correct?**

_Yes, but I can't do that without . . . Well, you know._

**I do, my son. Rest assured, you will receive what help you need when the time comes. As for transportation, allow me.**

When Yami next opened his eyes, he found himself, as well as Joey and Kaiba, standing on the edge of a pit of fire. Smirking, Yami started forward, not bothering to tell the others to follow. They'd figure it out.

'_Don't worry, Yugi,' _ Yami thought, anxiously. _'I'm coming.'_

**A/N: Wow, I think this is a new record for me. Well, please, R&R. I'll start chapter 15 soon.**


	15. Hell Fire!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: You guys are all so awesome! And, yes, Lucifer is back. Don't worry. This story will have a happy ending.**

**Disclaimer - See previous chapters.**

Chapter 15

Hell Fire!

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Yami didn't bother answering Joey's question as he tried focusing on finding Yugi. Flames flickered everywhere, warning the intruders of the ever-present threat of being burned should they make a false move. Yami winced as a rock poked him in the back as he carefully made his way along the edge, Kaiba and Joey not far behind.

"So, the former demon has come crawling back to his master."

Yami jerked his head up, seeing Lucifer levitating a few feet away from him, a small smile on his face. Angrily, the former pharaoh clenched his fists.

"Where is he, Lucifer!?" he demanded as Kaiba and Joey eventually caught up to him.

The devil chuckled.

"You really want to see your precious aibou?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. "Very well."

With a snap of his fingers, the flames grew, illuminating the room more clearly. A figure suddenly appeared next to Lucifer. Black-as-night wings flapped slowly to keep the creature airborne. Piercing hazel eyes bore into Yami's crimson eyes. Dark clothes clung to the newcomer as if they would fall off if they didn't.

"You might see some changes, Pharaoh, but believe me, they work for him," Lucifer stated.

Fury coursed through Yami's veins and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Let him go!" he shouted.

Lucifer shook his head.

"Now, now, Yami, Yugi and I had a deal," he said, smirking at the young man's reaction. "His life for yours."

Joey chose this moment to intervene.

"Let him go, Lucifer!" he shouted. "You didn't need to turn into one of your minions!"

He didn't reply, only looked over at the newly reformed Yugi, and nodded. Immediately, Yugi charged towards the threesome, the dagger that had been around his waist drawn and ready to strike. Instinctively, Yami pushed Kaiba and Joey to the side, allowing Yugi to pass between them, getting his weapon caught in the rock. Yami acted quickly as he leaped at Yugi, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist and throwing him off to the side. Both jumped to their feet, facing each other.

"Yugi, please, snap out of it," Yami pleaded, urgently. "Yugi, this isn't you. You're not a demon! You belong to Ra, no one else. Don't let Lucifer deceive you like this! Don't let him control you!"

"Do you honestly believe he's under my control?" came Lucifer's voice from the darkness. "Poor pharaoh. You don't know that Yugi is doing this all of his own free will?"

Yami shook his head, forcing himself not to listen to the evil man's lies.

"You're lying," Joey answered for his friend as he rose to his feet. "Yuge would never do something like this unless he was being controlled by someone."

"Are you sure about that, Joseph?" Lucifer asked, pointing towards Yugi.

The angel-turned-demon had his head lowered, his bangs covering his eyes.

Hesitantly, Yami took a step toward his hikari, his right arm extended as he drew close enough to touch his shoulder. Before he could, Yugi jerked away, his wings spread out and lifting him into the air. Yami grit his teeth as he continued to watch Yugi fly off.

"It's true, Yami."

The said person's name's eyes widened considerably as Yugi spoke for the first time since they had arrived.

"Yugi, what are you saying?" Yami asked, keeping his gaze fixed on him still.

The demon lifted his face to reveal his eyes. Amethyst orbs blinked several times and Yami's heart sank. Yugi's eyes were normal, which meant he wasn't being controlled. Yami took a step forward, wishing he could touch Yugi. His movements caused the demon to fly away further as Lucifer appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind Yugi.

"So, do you finally see, Yami?" he asked, letting his arms fall to his side. "Yugi belongs to me now and nothing you can do or say will change that."

Yami smiled, sadly as his gaze returned to Yugi. Unknown to everyone, he was slowly inching his way towards the edge, where the hellfire waited below, crackling and hissing in anticipation. Just as he was reaching the edge, Joey's voice rang through the air.

"Yami, don't do it!"

Lucifer, having been distracted by their talk, suddenly caught on to what the former pharaoh was up to. In a flash, he was standing directly in front of Yami, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Do it, if you really believe he'll save you," he prodded. "Go on, Yami. Fall - to your death!"

With that, Lucifer pushed Yami, causing him to lose his balance. Time seemed to slow as he fell off the edge, arms flailing as he eyed the pit beneath him. Yugi watched all of it, unfazed, no expression or emotion showing on his face. Yami smiled sadly. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps his Yugi truly was a demon. He sighed deeply, preparing to call on the power Ra had given him to save himself from his fate. Before he got the chance, however, two arms wrapped around him, propelling him back up towards the edge, where he was safely put back on firm ground. Yami looked up, fully ready to thank his savior - but the words immediately died in his throat.

He shook his head several times, as if the image before him would disappear. To his great relief, and surprise, the image remained. For, in front of him, beaten, bleeding, breathing heavily, yet alive, knelt Yugi! His angelic white wings fully spread out, some feathers missing in several places, he turned halfway to grin at Yami behind him. But one thing bothered Yami. If this was Yugi, then, who was . . .

"How did you escape!?" Lucifer's voice boomed in question, answering Yami's in the process.

Yugi stood to his full height, eyes narrowed, and sword at the ready, just in case.

"You underestimated me, Lucifer," he snapped. "Big mistake. That abomination you made to be me is a laugh."

Lucifer's shocked expression changed suddenly to one of darkness.

"But it fooled your yami, didn't it, little one?" he asked, knowing how it would hurt the angel.

Yugi didn't even flinch at his words.

"Yami did what he felt he had to do," he replied, calmly. "He was willing to give up his life to snap me out of my 'trance'. To me, that's not an act of betrayal. That's loyalty, something you'll never understand!"

Lucifer closed his eyes and smirked, then, opened them again and looked straight at Yami.

"He's right, Pharaoh," he taunted, "but can you live with the fact that you couldn't tell the difference between your precious Yugi and a cheap imitation?"

Yugi grit his teeth at Lucifer's words and at the way he was trying manipulate his lover. Quick as lightning, he stood face-to-face with the devil.

"Leave him alone!" he demanded, angrily.

"Why should I, Little Yugi?"

"Because you don't want to know what I can do to you."

The response was firm, but it hadn't come from Yugi. All eyes turned to stare at Yami just in time to witness his transformation. White wings sprouted from his back, extending to a full wingspan of twenty feet. Yami's eyes, which had been closed, now opened to reveal his golden orbs. Light danced around his body as his clothes turned pure white in the blink of an eye. Particles of air flew together, gathering at Yami's side to form his sword, which he quickly grasped.

Pointing it at Lucifer, he shouted, "No longer will you come after me and my friends!"

**A/N: Oh, boy, Lucifer's in for it now. Two angels (not to mention one of them is serious mad) to fight with. Will Yami and Yugi defeat the devil once and for all? Only one way to find out. R&R!**


	16. Hidden Powers!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: You guys are awesome! We've almost hit the 100 review mark! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The 100th reviewer will be getting a prize of their choosing! A one-shot with the couple from YGO of their choice, within reason! Winner will be announced next chapter.**

**NOTE: I am going to be having surgery on Thursday. Please, be patient with me as I'm having the surgery on my backend so I won't be able to sit down for a while. That means less updates.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO! Wait, I don't own YGO? Darn!**

Chapter 16

Hidden Powers!

"I vow to you, Lucifer, before this battle is through, you will be defeated!" Yami shouted, angrily.

His adversary grit his teeth at the sword point underneath of his chin, threatening to puncture the skin.

"Do you really believe you can defeat me?" Lucifer asked, quick as lightning grabbing the steel of Yami's sword and twisting it out of his grasp. "You're forgetting just who you two are dealing with!"

"No, Lucifer," Yugi shot back. "We know exactly who we're dealing with! But you want to know the funny thing? You have no idea what we're capable of."

The devil gasped out in pain as Yugi's sword ran straight through him, protruding out the other side. Just as quickly, Yugi extracted his sword, allowing the wound to be open to the scorch of the heat from the flames. Yami immediately retrieved his sword from his enemy's grip, flying next to Yugi as they watched for Lucifer's reaction.

"How. DARE. You."

The flames grew in height as Lucifer's anger grew along with them. His eyes turned blood red as he advanced on the two angels. Neither expected him to disappear before their eyes, either.

"Yugi, be on your guard," Yami advised. "He can show up anywhere."

Yugi nodded, tensely, eyes surveying the pit, waiting for a slight movement to give Lucifer away. Several moments passed before Yami suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Yugi! Look out!" he shouted, pushing the younger angel out of the way, while dodging the blow himself.

Lucifer growled when his attack passed the two angels, but he tried again, this time, hitting Yugi. Yami immediately caught the falling angel before he could reach the fire pit. The former demon hurriedly landed near Joey and Kaiba, setting his partner on the ground. Yugi didn't stir.

In a flash of rage, Yami left Yugi to be tended to by Joey and flew up to eye level to face Lucifer.

"You've preyed on my friends long enough," he stated, grasping his sword. "This ends NOW!"

"You truly are gullible, aren't you, Yami?" Lucifer asked, chuckling. "Do you actually believe you can defeat me? Lord of Darkness? No one can match my power!"

The former demon smirked.

"That's what you think, Lucifer, but I know better," he replied. "You see, darkness can always be diminished by light! And your time is now!"

His adversary shook his head.

"Already forget, did we, Pharaoh?" he asked. "You are darkness. In demon, angel, or human form. It doesn't matter. You can never stand up to me and win!"

"Maybe he can't, but we can!"

Yami's eyes widened and he and Lucifer both turned to see Yugi standing up, two familiar figures standing behind him. Yami's face brightened considerably.

"Kydu! Dertu!" he shouted, relieved. "Where did you come from?"

"It doesn't matter, Pharaoh," Dertu replied, turning to Kydu. "You know what we must do."

The two angels nodded at each other and focused on Yugi and Yami, closing their eyes. A golden haze surrounded Yugi and Yami, filling them with energy.

"_**To you, Yami, we give the gift of seeing into the future. Use it wisely."**_

"_**To you, Yugi, we give the gift of speed and healing. Use them to help yourself and your yami in this fight."**_

Yami closed his eyes and let the scene change in front of him.

_Vision . . ._

"_In the end, only one of us will be victorious, and I will do everything in my power to achieve victory for the world!"_

_An explosion rocks the underworld._

_Then, black._

_End Vision . . ._

Yami opened his eyes, narrowing them at Lucifer and the double Yugi.

"Your end is closer than you think, Lucifer," he spat out venomously. "Kydu! Dertu! You know what must be done to rid this world of his evil!"

The two followers nodded to him and raised their hands towards Lucifer. Strange auras glowed around their palms. Just as they were about to be released, they changed their target.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, anxiously as he watched his lover being blasted with the magic.

Lucifer laughed loudly.

"Well, young one, it seems as if your friends aren't truly your friends after all," he said. "How will you defeat me now?"

"Exactly how I predicted in my vision!"

Yugi's eyes widened in amazement as he took a glance over at the place Yami had been standing before he had been hit with Kydu and Dertu's blasts. What seemed like a newly reformed Yami stood there, a sword in each hand, their blades shimmering against the flames that flickered nearby.

"In the end, only one of us will be victorious, and I will do everything in my power to achieve victory for the world!" he shouted, charging at the devil.

Thundering booms shook the cavern of hell and Yugi just managed to dodge falling stones coming from the ceiling. Immediately, he focused on his friend's safety. Kaiba and Joey were anxiously trying to prevent themselves from becoming pancakes. Without a second thought, the angel glided down and picked his friends up, determined to get them to safety.

**I will see to it they get out safely, Young One.**

Yugi blinked and, just like that, his two friends were gone. Knowing he could trust Ra's words, he turned his attention back to Yami and Lucifer.

"Yami, the whole place is coming down!" Yugi shouted, worriedly. "We have to get out of here!"

Locked in a struggle, Yami managed to turn to lock gazes with Yugi.

"Get out of here!" he shouted, anxiously. "I'll be fine! Go!"

"Yami, I can't just leave you here!" Yugi exclaimed, tightening his hands into fists. "Come on! Lets get out of here!"

"Kydu! Dertu!" the former pharaoh called. "Get Yugi out of here!"

The two winged beings hurriedly obeyed, each grabbing one of Yugi's arms and flying towards a portal that opened up. Yami smiled slightly at the sight of his love escaping, but quickly turned back to the matter at hand. Lucifer growled in rage.

"You will not get out of here alive, Pharaoh, that I promise you!" he announced, smirking evilly.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(On the Surface of Earth)**_

Yugi squirmed and struggled against his two followers clutches, desperate to get back to Yami.

"No!" he screamed out in horror as he watched the portal become smaller and smaller, until it disappeared in a flash, leaving Yugi, Kydu, Dertu, Kaiba, and Joey standing there, looking at the spot it vanished in disbelief. The grips Kydu and Dertu had on Yugi released and the said angel fell to his knees.

"Yami," he whispered, tears filling his eyes as he closed them tightly and screamed to the sky at the top of his lungs. "YAMI!"

Joey flinched at the sound of his best friend's anguished cry and he shivered slightly. Kaiba, noticing his discomfort, quickly put an arm around his shoulders, offering what little support he could. Kydu and Dertu didn't know what to do. Their leader was collapsed on the ground, his pain-filled cries reaching their ears and causing them sadness as well. Hesitantly, Dertu approached Yugi.

"Chosen One," he began, but cut off when Yugi sprang to his feet, turned to face him with a death look, and spat, "Don't you dare call me that!"

Dertu nodded in understanding.

"Yugi, we must explain to Ra what has happened," he reasoned. "Though I'm sure he has been watching us this whole time, he will most likely want us to give him the details. With Lucifer defeated, it's only a matter of time before the demons of hell exact their revenge upon us."

"You go," Yugi whispered, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "I wish to be alone with my friends."

Dertu nodded, bowed respectively, and motioned for Kydu to follow him. Yugi didn't even bother watching the two angels as they disappeared into the sky.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Joey muttered, swallowing nervously. "He-He isn't coming back?"

Yugi didn't reply. He just stood there, fists clenched, and angry tears spilling from his eyes.

"Damn you, Yami!" he shouted out loud. "Why!? Why didn't you let me help you!?"

Joey solemnly watched Yugi's emotions burst out, sympathy for the angel growing within him. Stepping away from Kaiba, he moved toward Yugi and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuge, come on," he urged, soothingly. "We can't stay out here. It'll be sunrise soon and I doubt you want people to see you like this. Especially since you haven't changed out of being an angel."

Yugi slowly nodded, using his power to revert himself back to being just plain Yugi. He allowed Joey to guide him home, Kaiba following quietly behind them.

**A/N: Okay, people. There's not too many chapters, but THIS IS NOT THE END! NOT! I REPEAT, NOT THE END! SO, PLEASE, STAY TUNED FOR MORE LATER ON! Oh, and R&R!**


	17. Yugi's New Friend!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Yes! We passed the 100 review mark. Congratulations to Violet Sand Dragon for being the 100****th**** reviewer. The story 'All It Takes Is A Kiss' is dedicated to you! Hope you enjoy that and this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO!**

Chapter 17

Yugi's New Friend!

"Come on, Yuge, you have to eat something," Joey pleaded with him.

The younger teen shook his head, adamantly.

"I'm not hungry," he replied in a soft voice.

Joey sighed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his blond hair in exasperation.

"Listen, Yuge, I know you miss Yami and everything, but, it's been three months," he reasoned. "It's time to move on."

Yugi lowered his eyes to the floor.

"It's easy for you, Joey," he replied. "You didn't know him like I did. You two didn't share a body like him and me. It's like . . . a part of my soul is missing."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Have ya talked to Ra?" Joey finally asked.

Yugi nodded, fidgeting with his thumbs in his lap.

"I talked to him, but he just told me that Lucifer was locked up in hell right now," he answered. "He won't be able to get out this time. Unfortunately, his minions are able to roam free to do as they please."

Joey nodded in understanding.

"Did he say whether or not Yami made it?" he asked, softly.

Yugi shook his head.

"He never mentioned it, and I didn't bother asking," he replied, clenching his fists in his lap. "If Yami had survived, he would have contacted me by now."

His best friend sighed and stood.

"I'm sorry, Yuge," he apologized, placing a hand on the younger teen's shoulder. Silence reigned for several minutes until Joey spoke again. "I have to go meet Seto. Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

Yugi nodded, and watched the blond leave, a slight spring in his step as he walked out the door, waving as he passed the window. Yugi smiled slightly as he raised his own hand to wave back. Once he was out of sight, Yugi headed to the front of the store and turned the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. He glanced out the door window to see clouds hovering overhead, immediately signifying there was most likely going to be a thunderstorm.

"Great, a slow day," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Just what I need to occupy my time."

Over the course of the next few hours, Yugi busied himself with dusting off shelves and rearranging games on them, pausing to help a customer every once in a while as they entered. Towards the end of the night, just as Yugi was getting ready to lock up, a pounding on the door caught his attention.

"Hello, is anyone there?" came a frantic shout.

Without thinking twice, Yugi rushed to the door, yanked it open, and pulled the figure inside, hurriedly shutting and locking the door behind them as footsteps rushed past the shop. Breathing heavily, Yugi slid down the door and sat, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. As his heartbeat calmed, he finally got a look at the person he had rescued from the bullies. It was a guy of about eighteen. His hazel eyes were wide with fear while his hand was clutching his chest as if trying to calm his racing heart. Dark brown hair fell loosely in his eyes and drops of rain fell from his hair onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Yugi finally asked.

His visitor turned to him and stared at him in shock.

"Y-You're Yugi Motou!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Thank you for saving me."

Yugi smiled.

"No problem," he answered, standing to his feet and offering his hand to the other. "I've had my share of days running away from bullies."

His new friend looked up in confusion.

"You!?" he asked. "But, you're famous! Why would anyone want to beat you up?"

Yugi lowered his gaze and the smile that had been on his lips earlier disappeared.

"I haven't always been famous," he replied. "It just sort of happened a few years ago."

The teen cocked his head to the side, examining the King of Games intently. Suddenly, he stuck his hand out with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm Yoku," he introduced himself. "Sorry I didn't mention that before."

Yugi smiled and grasped the hand, shaking it warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Yoku," he said.

"I was wondering, Yugi, would you be willing to teach me how to play Duel Monsters?"

Yugi's face showed somewhat shock, but he quickly recovered.

"Of course, Yoku," he replied. "Come on in the back and we can start you off with some beginner decks."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Hours Later . . . )**_

"Hey, Yugi, can we take a break for a while?" Yoku asked, standing and stretching as he did so.

His friend yawned and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I need a break too," he agreed. "I'll go get us a couple of sodas, then we can start again."

That said, he left the room and wandered into the kitchen. After grabbing said sodas, he returned to the room and dropped the drinks in shock. Yoku stood there, a brilliant golden light surrounding him, two pure white wings protruding from his back as his eyes opened to reveal amber orbs.

"Yoku, you're-you're," he stammered.

"-an angel," Yoku finished, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't tell you before, but Ra didn't want you to know."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Do you-Do you know if Yami-."

Yugi wasn't able to continue. Yoku seemed to understand what he was trying to say, though.

"Yugi, I cannot truly tell you what you want to hear," he answered. "But Yami is indeed alive. Unfortunately, Ra has not been able to contact or locate him."

Yugi's spirits lifted at this and he smiled a little.

"Thank you for telling me, Yoku," he said, gratefully.

His friend nodded in acknowledgement.

**Young One, you must come to see me immediately!**

Yugi frowned at Ra's worried voice, but quickly changed to his angel form. Turning to Yoku, he spoke.

"You can come with me," he announced. "It seems like something's wrong. Ra never calls unless it's an emergency."

Yoku agreed and both took to the sky.

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't very exciting, but it's leading up to something, don't worry. Also, EVERYONE HAS TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL! IT'S IMPORTANT FOR THE OUTCOME OF THIS STORY! So, please, R&R and go and vote on the poll on my profile located at the top of the page. **


	18. Yugi's Journey!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Well, it's unanimous. The sequel will probably be up next year. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO!**

Chapter 18

Yugi's Journey!

Yugi looked around and couldn't help but smile slightly. Heaven seemed busier than he remembered, but it was still Heaven.

**Yugi, we don't have any time to waste. **

So intent on sightseeing, Yugi hadn't noticed Ra's presence. Immediately, he turned and bowed, bending on one knee to show respect.

"I came as fast as I could, sir," he said, standing to his feet after a few minutes. "Yoku here accompanied me."

Ra nodded in understanding and quickly began speaking.

**We have a new problem, Young One. Lucifer has managed to escape from hell. **

Yugi's eyes widened considerably. Was that even possible?

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked, confused.

Ra's silence was almost deafening. Yoku's eyes suddenly widened and he jerked his head to look over at Yugi. Before his friend could question his actions, Yoku turned back to Ra.

"Sir, there must be some mistake!" he protested, hurriedly. "Yugi, well, he hasn't been fully trained to -"

Ra raised a hand to silence the angel.

**It has already been decided, Yoku. Yugi Motou, The Chosen One, will meet Lucifer in a fight to end all of this pain and suffering. Yugi, you may chose one companion to accompany you on your journey.**

Yugi frowned.

"Journey?" he repeated. "But, sir, can't you just transport us there?"

Ra shook his head.

**I've already spoken with Fate about this and he says this is a journey you must make. Don't ask me why. He never tells me anything.**

Yugi had to smile a little at this. Thinking it over a moment, he turned to Ra and began speaking.

"I'd like Yami to accompany me."

Ra sighed.

**I'm sorry, Young One, but that is just not possible. Yami is beyond even my reach right now, but I will let you know if I get a hold of him.**

Yugi smiled, then turned to Yoku, offering his hand.

"Well, how about it, Yoku?" he asked, watching the angel's shocked expression. "Will you come with me?"

Yoku looked up at Ra, his mouth agape in surprise. Ra nodded, a smile on his face. Immediately, Yoku shook Yugi's hand.

"Lead the way!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(The Beginning of Hell . . .)**_

"He can't take us directly there, but he can drop us off near it," Yugi stated, shaking his head. "I'll never understand gods."

Yoku chuckled and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come, on, Yugi, we better get going," he advised. "I don't want to still be standing here when Lucifer's minions make their rounds."

Yugi nodded, suddenly very aware that they were now in unfamiliar territory. Flames were everywhere, gravitating towards them as if an unseen force was drawing them closer. Yoku led the way, carefully telling Yugi of what lay ahead just in case he wasn't paying attention. They had lost the use of their wings as soon as they entered hell. The chance of losing them in battle, or having them burn up due to the heat was too great.

"I wonder how much further the main room is," Yugi finally stated, thinking aloud.

Yoku turned to look at him and shrugged.

"You would think there'd be a map of this place, but, then again, Lucifer never played fair," he replied, continuing to walk.

All of a sudden, Yugi ran into the back of Yoku, who was staring ahead in shock.

"Yugi, we may have a slight problem," he announced.

His friend frowned and looked around the angel, eyes widening in shock and discomfort. Cages lined the walls. Some held monsters, horrific beats that snapped at the duo as they progressed further into the unknown. Others, held souls, screaming and begging to be set free as they clawed at the cage bars, desperately trying to break free. But, despite the countless numbers, only one cage stood out in particular to Yugi. It wasn't due to the fact the cage was red or that it was located in the center of every other cage. It wasn't because no sound came from inside. No, it was because Yugi knew the person collapsed inside. Without another thought, Yugi sprang forward, tears spilling down his cheeks as he cried out in fear.

"Yami!" he shouted.

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 18. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I've started work and I'm getting lots of hours. There's one more chapter, people! Then I can start on the sequel. Please, R&R!**


	19. Confrontation!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. It seems I'm losing some of my reviewers, but, oh well. Hopefully they'll come back later on. And, as promised, here is the next chapter of 'On Angel's Wings'. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO!**

**Warning - There's a littler bit of language in this chapter.**

Chapter 19

Confrontation!

At the sound of Yugi's voice, the figure in the cage turned, eyeing the newcomers with tired eyes. Yugi's heart skipped a beat or two as he cautiously stepped forward.

"Yami?" he tried again.

"Who is this 'Yami' you speak of, Young One?"

Yugi's heart plummeted in his chest as he started moving towards the cage.

"Yami, it's me," he spoke softly. "It's Yugi."

Yami moved in the cage, causing it to creek slightly as the former pharaoh turned to get a better view of Yugi and Yoku. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I do believe I've never seen you before," he said.

Yugi paled and placed a hand on the bar separating him from Yami.

"What did Lucifer do to you?" he whispered.

Yami frowned.

"Lucifer?" he questioned, then his face brightened considerably. "Oh, you must be talking about my master."

Yugi's grip tightened on the cage bar.

"M-Master?" he repeated.

Yami smiled and nodded.

"Master takes care of all of us," he replied. "He saved me from destruction and, for that, I owe him my life."

Yugi released the cage and clenched his fists, struggling to control his emotions. Yoku placed a calming hang on Yugi's shoulder.

"Chosen One, you'd be wasting your energy by powering it up so quickly," he reasoned. "Save it until we meet with Lucifer. At least then you'll be at full strength and we'll have a better chance of defeating him."

Yugi nodded and relaxed his body, his anger pushed to a corner of his mind. His attention turned back to Yami.

"You really don't remember me, Yami?" he asked, his golden orbs filling with tears. "We've been through everything together." He paused. "And so much more."

Yami's eyes narrowed at the angel.

"What are you implying?" he demanded. "Master will not be pleased with you speaking like that to me."

Yugi stiffened. It wasn't possible, was it?

"Are these pests annoying you, my love?" a voice asked, filling every cavern of Hell as it spoke.

Yami's face brightened in joy at the sound and he hurriedly turned around. The cage bars disappeared as he rushed forward into the arms of none other than Lucifer himself! A sharp pain shot through Yugi at the scene unfolding before him. Yoku, surprised at this turn of events, looked over at him, not at all surprised to see Yugi releasing his power in waves. Yoku stood to the side, knowing full well there was no way he would be able to calm Yugi down this time.

"_**What the hell have you done to him, Lucifer!?" **_Yugi shouted, angrily.

The devil looked up with a sadistic smile and pulled Yami closer to him.

"I haven't done anything to him, Young One," he replied. "He's chosen me as his lover and I can't disappoint him."

Yoku, who had had his attention focused on Yugi, turned sharply at the angel's rapid drop in power. Lucifer chuckled.

"How pathetic, Yugi," he said. "You give up just like that? Just to keep poor Yami happy?"

Yugi didn't reply. His head was bowed, hiding his facial features.

"If Yami's happy with you, Lucifer, then there isn't anything I can do about that without hurting him," came a soft answer. Yugi's head suddenly jerked up, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. "But I swear to Ra, if you so much as hurt one hair on his head, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Leaving the devil speechless, Yugi turned to leave, motioning for Yoku to follow. The two angels traveled a fair distance before Yugi stopped, grabbing Yoku's forearm as he continued walking.

"Yugi?"

"I'll be damned if Lucifer expects me to just leave without Yami," he replied. "Yoku, you and I are going to turn the tables on Lucifer. It's time for us to make his life a living hell!"

**A/N: You know what? I lied. I'll make one more chapter for this story and then start on the sequel. How does that sound? Well, let me know about that and what you think about this chapter. I know it's kinda short. Sorry about that but with work, I haven't been able to write a whole lot (That and my mom keeps unplugging the computer on me!). **


	20. Possible Escape!

On Angel's Wings!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Also, if you keep this story on alert, I'll post an author's note later on telling you when the sequel is up. About a month after, I'll delete the author's note. That way, no one's spending too much time checking everyday if the story's up. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YGO or any related characters. **

Chapter 20

Possible Escape!

"Well, that went better than expected, didn't it, pharaoh?"

Yami's crimson eyes flashed angrily, but he didn't respond. His hands gripped the bars of his newly-formed cage tightly as he continued to stare at Lucifer.

"And your performance was beautiful, Yami!" Lucifer added, clapping his hands together. "Poor Yugi believes that his most trusted friend, ally, and lover is now on the opposite side. Oh, this is too good to be true!"

"You sick, twisted, son of a-" Yami began, but his insult was cut off as Lucifer turned to him, angrily.

"Shut up, you fool!" he demanded, back-handing Yami across the face. "The only good you are to me is when that small part of me takes control of your mind."

Yami placed a hand on his reddening cheek. Lucifer chuckled and disappeared, reappearing outside of the cage, a smirk on his face as Yami jumped at the bars, trying to get to him.

"He'll be back, Lucifer," the angel vowed.

"You're forgetting one thing, Yami," Lucifer argued, moving closer to the cage. "You're behind bars, stripped of your powers, and your lover believes that you deserted him."

That sentence caused Yami to drop his head.

"The only thing that could possibly help you now, _Pharaoh_, is if Ra suddenly appeared and set you free, but we both know that won't happen."

It was true, Yami realized. He was doomed to an eternity in hell.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(Somewhere In Hell . . . )**_

Yoku had to practically jog to keep pace with Yugi. The latter mentioned angel had a determined look on his face as he stomped through Hell, as if Lucifer could hear him.

'_I'll never leave here without Yami!' _Yugi vowed to himself. _'I don't care if he is infatuated with Lucifer! He's done something to Yami and the only way I can break him free is if I rescue him from this place!'_

"Um, Yugi?" Yoku called out from behind him. "Could you please slow down? I know you don't want to stay here any longer than I do, but I'm walking so fast, my wings are tired!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Yugi's eyes lightened up like a Christmas tree. A familiar gleam could be seen in Yugi's eyes, causing Yoku to swallow hard. Whatever Yugi had in mind, it couldn't be good.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_**(With Yami . . .)**_

The cage creaked as it swung slightly on it's hinges from Yami slamming into it. Yami gripped his shoulder from where the impact had injured him as he stared out into the flames licking everywhere. He sighed deeply and sat down, back pressed against the bars. Defeat was clear in his eyes. He never flinched as two guards entered to relieve the other two already on duty. At the sound of a scuffle, however, he was instantly on high alert. The two guards who had just entered were standing above the two previous demons. They lay sprawled on the ground, eyes unseeing as their bodies eventually disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Yami gripped the bars eagerly to see his rescuers. His eyes widened and his heart almost stopped beating as he recognized the two figures.

"Bakura! Ryou!" he shouted, happily.

The tomb robber walked swiftly towards his cage, grabbing the keys on a nearby wall as he passed. Two minutes later, he was unlocking Yami's cage and helping the former pharaoh out of his prison.

"Bakura, th-," Yami began but was cut off as the thief put a hand over his mouth.

"Thank me when we get out of here," he ordered, looking around, cautiously. "All the exits are blocked and we'll need absolute quiet if we expect to get out of here."

Yami nodded in understanding as Bakura removed his hand and motioned for Ryou and Yami to follow him. As they headed away from the prison area, footsteps could be heard walking down the corridor. Frantically, the trio looked for a way out or a place to hide. The walls of the hall were smooth, giving no shadows or crevices to hide in. The footsteps drew closer as they stood their ground, waiting for the inevitable. A voice called out in the darkness as Yami's body finally gave out and blackness surrounded him.

Then, peace. And the distinct feeling that they were safe.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter twenty and this story. But don't worry, there's going to be a sequel. Who could the person(s) possibly be? Will Yami be okay? How did Bakura and Ryou enter Hell? And why did Bakura even LET Ryou accompany him? Find out in the sequel An Angel's Heart!**


End file.
